


sunday morning

by 0922jy



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0922jy/pseuds/0922jy
Summary: waking up next to park jinyoung





	sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a really short drabble, because honestly i was just wondering what would it be like waking up next to god himself.

your fingers gently rub across your eyelids, hoping they would immediately adjust to the sudden brightness seeping through the bedroom’s curtains. you heave a deep sigh as you find yourself still tired from yesterday. stretching your arms farther and farther–but carefully as to not wake the sleeping body next to you.

a yawn escapes your mouth one more time before you turn your body sidewards, facing the person right beside you. the faint sunlight hitting his features, a perfect contrast to the calming expression he has on his face. you lightly hover your hand over his eyes to cover the sunlight, afraid of waking him up while you find it difficult to peer away from the view right in front of you.

it was always a sunday morning. whenever jinyoung would oversleep. whenever you had the chance to look at him for a while. like this. the gentleness of every sunday morning was and always will be your favorite. the calmness it brings upon jinyoung’s face. the tenderness you feel towards the person you get to sleep and wake up next to. the warmth of every sunday morning that spreads across your wrinkled sheets and scattered pillows. the fleeting sunday mornings you share with the one you love. the sunday mornings that would always bid you a goodbye–only to welcome you once again.

you lightly tread your fingers along the side of his cheek. smiling to yourself, “ _i really am lucky, aren’t i?_ ” fighting the urge to kiss the tip of his nose, or the space on his forehead where strands of hair have yet to fall, or perhaps the place where your finger has paused exactly on the center of his soft cheek, but your eyes stop at the plump on his lips and the way it slightly curves at the end when he sleeps.

“good morning,” he mumbles–surprising you. his voice low and raspy from recently waking up. “how long have you been awake?” he asks you while he repeatedly blinks, adjusting his own eyes to the brightness. and suddenly, it was his hand that was cupping your cheek. “go ahead,” he smiles at you. “kiss me. i know you’ve been wanting to,” he chuckles. “sorry i’ve kept you waiting.”


End file.
